Salvation
by arisu rin
Summary: Rima and Shiki, are one. Series of one shots about them. It is better than the summary trust me. Disclaimer-I don't own Vampire Knight


**AN-It is the same thing, but I added one more moment between them...**

His- One

He knew she was his, when he met her many years ago.

She belonged to him.

Rima.

His other half, his star in the night sky, his best friend, his…

What is she to him?

She refuses to be called a lover, so what is she to him?

She says she is his equal, his best friend, but they are more than that.

"Rima," he says to her.

"Hmm," she looks at him, expecting to answer.

"What are we," he asks her confused.

"Best friends," she answers.

"No," he says staring at the ground.

"Then what are we, Shiki," she asks him, her eyes widening.

"We are more than friends," he answers smiling slightly.

"I know," she replies smirking.

"We are each other's salvation," her gaze softens as she looks into his eyes, "Together we are one," he finishes.

* * *

Hers-Promise

Shiki Senri was hers. Rima Touya knew that. Ever since they have met, she knew their fates will intertwine together.

"Shiki, umm…" she looks at him, confused.

"Just take it, Rima," he says looking away embarrassed.

She takes the box, wrapped elegantly in the ribbons. Very carefully she pulls the ribbons, which she recognizes, those are her ribbons. She glares at him, pointing to the ribbons, her ribbons.

"I know," he shrugs it off.

Opening the box, she stares at what is inside.

"What is that?" she looks at him, pointing to the ring.

"It's a ring," he says amused.

"I know that, but why do I have ring and what is it for," she snaps.

"I'll tell you someday, right now keep it as a promise ring," he says before walking away.

She looks at the diamond ring, surrounded by sapphires, carefully handmade.

She'll never tell him, but she knows what that ring is for.

* * *

His- Songs

"Please," he asks her softly, holding her hand.

"No, Shiki," she tells him sternly.

"Sing for me, please," he says, his silver-blue eyes gaze into her sapphire eyes.

"No one is here," he says.

"Just us," she confirms.

With a deep breath, she starts singing her voice soft, and slow. Delicate and pure complete opposite of her true nature, one might mistake her for an angel instead of a vampire.

The wind blows gently adding musical notes to her song. She turns around and looks at him, "Happy," she asks him scowling.

"Yes, are but are you happy," he says, causing her to smile slightly.

The answer was clear in her eyes

_With you I am

* * *

_

Hers- Piano

She stood there listening to the musical notes coming from Shiki. His hands were flying across the piano creating a beautiful melody, but she saw through it.

She saw the hidden pain in there, the pain of being alone. She saw it, because she experienced it. They both were tools in their families, merely objects for their families' disposal.

But now they are together, not trapped in that cage anymore. Together what a beautiful word, so warm, so free…

"Rima," he looks at her annoyed.

"Huh?" she looks at him her sapphire eyes snapping out of her daze.

"Did you like it?" he asks her.

Translation: Did you understand it

"I loved it."

Translation: Yes

Between those translations there was another hidden meaning-

_I'm glad I have you, Rima._

_Me too, Shiki.

* * *

_

Together- Modeling

"Shiki-san," the photographer glances at him and sighs, "We need you to have a more passionate look." Then the photographer glances at Rima, "I need you to smile," he added sternly. Both of them had confused looks on their faces, as they got ready for the next shoot.

They were shooting winter wear in the middle of summer. The first shoot was at noon located at the beach, if you noticed you're surrounding more, you would see the pureness of the location. The ivory sand is the color of Rima's flawless skin, the blue of the ocean is the exact shade of Rima's eyes. Shiki saw that and he had to smile.

By the time they started shooting, the moon was rising. Rima couldn't help but, notice the how the moon had the same glow as Shiki's eyes when he was happy and that the ocean turned into sapphire-silver, color-the exact color of his eyes. And with those observations Rima had to smile.

Soon enough it was time to leave. The photographer was ecstatic, his pictures came out perfectly. "Shiki-san, Rima-san, look at these pictures they came out-" he stopped when he noticed that they weren't with him.

"Shiki-san?"

"Rima-san?"

While the photographer was looking for his star models, the models themselves were walking around the beach, enjoying the presence of the night. Their arms linked, from a distance they look like two lovers strolling across the beach, instead of the blood thirsting monsters they really were. The photographer still looking for his models, found them, and smiled. Hiding behind the tropical plants with a camera in his hands he waited for thr right moment.

"I like the beach"

"Me too, Shiki"

The two models were facing each other, there positions similar to those of a couple confessing. _Just like a shoujo manga, _the photographer thought smiling.

_Click._

_Flash.  
_

'Oops, I forgot to turn off the flash' the photographer thought as he saw two pairs of identical glares at him.

* * *

**So what did you think of the last one...**


End file.
